Tiny Things
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: It was the little things he did that showed Renge how much he truly cared. Despite the vindictive smirks, cold hands and even colder lips- she knew Kyouya Ootori was losing at the game. R/K T/H


**Tiny Things.**

**An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaity**

* * *

It was the little things that he did that proved to her how much he truly cared about her.

-

"Kyouya you just stay exactly as you are, 'kay?!"

-

"Renge, please stop being such a _pest_."

-

The night after that, Ootori Kyouya proposed to Houshakuji Renge, on the balcony of Ouran Academy's third music room, by the light of the silvery moon. He did it with that mask on that he wore to the Host Club, the mask that Renge had truly believed was his face. The smile and the shining eyes, hidden by the glimmer of lenses set inside designer frames. Renge was glad that the light from the moon hid his eyes most of the time. Deep, hollows of steely grey, that betrayed his cunning, betrayed his true thoughts that differed from the words he spoke as he presented her with the diamond that could have fed 20 commoner families for a year.

Renge sighed, and refused to let herself be carried away by her romantic thoughts at this moment. The hopeless romantic within her, that thrived on dating simulators and shojo manga and cosplay of heroines who always won their true love's heart by the end of the story- begged for her to say yes. Told her that this happened all the time in the realm of fantasy she immersed herself in so often, that the heroine (whom of course she embodied in this tale) would win over the heart of the cold, money- loving, manipulative Ootori Kyouya, and make him love her more than anything else in the world.

The commonsense within her that so rarely reared it's ugly head, told her that Kyouya was always going to be manipulative and heartless and cold. That he would never leave his mask behind him, keep it with him wherever he went so should the opportunity arise, he could reapply it and carry on with life, his mask in place, the lies falling from his tongue as easily as rain fell from the sky.

And the diplomat within her, told her that this was the right thing to do. Marrying Ootori Kyouya would ensure her father's business a healthy future, would ensure Kyouya with an excellent chance of exceeding his brothers who had married respective women- but not women as respected as she. Their companies would thrive, her father would be proud of her and she could live in luxury for the rest of her life.

So naturally, she had no choice but to agree to Kyouya's proposal.

And the mask fell from his face, and his smirk was there, the vindictive twist of his lips that made her hate him, loathe him with all of her might and effort- before the mask was reapplied. And he stood, replacing his true smile with one of joy, his eyes shining and his face more handsome and charming than any Renge had ever seen. And that drove her mad with desire, lust and love that she didn't know how to control pounding through her veins, even though she knew he was lying. Even though she knew that her love was being wasted on one that was purely interested in her hand for business reasons.

-

Suou Tamaki was _furious_.

No.

Not furious.

…_Livid_, Renge decided, as the news of their engagement was announced to the Host Club. Kyouya had told them all simply and to the point, whilst holding their tiny attention spans for a moment after the club had finished.

The Hitachiins eyes had snapped open wider than Renge had ever seen, their mouths falling open in perfect unison, the catlike pupils of a honey hue widening as they struggled to grasp this new information. Morinozuka-senpai looked unfazed by the information, his lips merely twisting a little as though in distaste. Haninozuka-senpai almost topple from his cousin's shoulders, clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest with a look of horror gracing his delicate features. Fujioka Haruhi raised a brow and settled his head in his palms, watching Renge with questioning eyes that made her want to look away in shame at the honesty he held in his gaze.

And Tamaki was livid. Obviously, Kyouya had told him something prior to the engagement, which had caused the news to shock him to his core, and make more anger than any of the collective Host Club had seen emerge from their king surge through the room, and make Kyouya stare back at him with his nostrils flared and his eyes dark.

"Are you even in love with each other?" Haruhi piped up quietly, and Renge brought her gaze back to his, tears starting to form in her hazel eyes. Kyouya chuckled lightly and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to his side. She sighed and applied a smile, similar to his own. All of this drama was really bringing her far from her usual position of Cloud Nine. Tamaki watched, his face growing steadily more red as Kyouya smiled at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, don't be foolish. Rich people never marry for love."

And Suou Tamaki left the room.

-

After they graduated from Ouran, Kyouya and Renge were married. Tamaki had warmed up to the idea of it in the past year, and the rest of the Host Club were happy to participate in the ceremony.

Renge was jealous that day.

She'd known for a while now about Haruhi's true gender, and it wasn't the girl she was jealous of.

It was the fact that Haruhi looked happier on Renge's wedding day than she did. She had Tamaki wrapped around her little finger, and the two could not be separated all day long, much to the Hitachiins discontent. And Renge watched them dancing, or just talking together, and then looked at Kyouya who was not at her side as all new husbands should have been, but was off speaking with his father and few other important people that Renge didn't know or care about, but were apparently important business associates.

And she was sad, because she had always dreamed that her wedding would be beautiful, with doves and flower petals strewn across a red carpet that she would walk up to the alter on, where Miyabi-kun would be- or what she had _thought_ Kyouya was like would be- standing there, ready to kiss her passionately and sweep her off her feet to a lavish ball of dancing and pleasure.

Her wedding was completely the opposite.

But Kyouya was permitted to inherit the company from his father. Which he would do in turn if Renge and he could last a year at least of marriage together. Kyouya decided that would be the easiest task he had ever been set.

-

He was oh-so-very wrong.

Because he was falling hard.

Kyouya had never factored loving Renge into his marriage and life after high school game plan.

But as he spent more time with her, and she loosened up after they were married, he was beginning to realise how much he truly cared for her.

It scared him.

No.

…Terrified him, Kyouya decided, as he started to notice how Renge did little things, like toss a few strands of honey brown hair behind her ear when she was aggravated, or how she scooped fondant from chocolates up on her littlest finger and sucked it to retrieve the sweet gooey liquid.

And soon he was completely aware that she had rocked him to his core with fear, at the prospect of actually… dare he say it… loving her.

"So tell her how you feel. Three years too late," Tamaki said, Haruhi nodding, ever loyal at his side.

"You should let her know, Kyouya. Things like that- little things. Are important to Renge-chan," she added seriously.

So, Kyouya began to attempt to prove to Renge that he did hold at least some form of affection for her, despite what she thought.

-

It was the little things he did that proved to her how much he truly cared for her.

Guests would be at a party at the young Ootori's home in the mountains, and Kyouya would inquire how many sugars Renge wanted in her tea. She would tell him two, because no decent lady had more than that in her tea, even though sugar was what Renge indulged in, and craved most of the time.

Kyouya would add three.

And Renge would smile, and wonder how he could have known.

Her birthday was coming up very soon, and Kyouya asked her what she wanted.

She told him diamonds, or expensive fragrances- because no proper lady wished to have manga or anime to call her own, and curl up in her own private room and watch.

Kyouya presented her with the entire box set of _Oki Doki Memorial_.

And Renge smiled, wondering how he could have possibly known.

And then finally they were out on a business meeting, and Kyouya inquired what drink she would prefer.

She told him the finest chardonnay that the restaurant had, because a proper lady had to have overly expensive and alcoholic beverages, or else she was missing out.

Kyouya returned with chardonnay for their guests, and the finest fizzy brown pop they had for her.

And Renge smiled happily, sipping her drink, and wondering how on earth he knew.

And she kissed him that night, for the very first time.

…Well, they had kissed before. With their lips- cold and fleeting.

But never with their tongues and hands, and fingers and limbs as they did that night- never warm and lingering like fire- never did Renge's heart soar, never did Kyouya's pound in such a way as when they did that.

And Renge realised that her fantasy- as twisted as it had seemed at first- had come true.

And Kyouya didn't wear his mask nearly as often anymore- well, not around her at least. And Renge liked that.

However, that didn't mean she didn't find his… more evil side interesting too.

After all- girls are weak concerning beautiful boys with a darker side to their personality.

Any shojo manga on earth with tell you the same.

She didn't care what he was like when he was away from her- just that he cared, however long it had taken him to show it. Renge knew.

Because it was the little things he did that proved to her how much he truly cared for her.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to Aryian- because I couldn't ask for a nicer friend :)  
****First attempt at writing Renge/Kyouya. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review for me :) Thanks :)**


End file.
